Grey Sans Nuances - 1
by NameeKo
Summary: Réécriture du premier tome des Cinquantes Nuances avec une Ana qui a simplement du caractère. Ce qui se passe au lit y reste, rien ne justifie les abus que l'originale accepte. Vengance personnelle contre Mr Grey.


Je grimace dans le miroir, exaspérée. Mes cheveux ont décidés de vivre leur propre vie et de se rebeller contre tout produit impliquant de les faire ressembler à quoi que ce soit de convenable. Je maudis l'amie qui m'oblige à sortir de mes révisions pour la remplacer en interview.

Dernière tentative. La brosse a cheveux vient de transformer une des rares mèches presque impeccable en laine vierge. OK. Ça sera une tresse et une bombe de laque.

Une dernière fois je me répète que je ne dois pas aller me coucher les cheveux mouillés. Je lève mes yeux cernés au ciel pour ne plus voir mon reflet et son teint blafard d'étudiante en lettres. Je ne suis pas présentable, mais les éléments de sexe masculin que je côtoie sont majoritairement décédés depuis plusieurs siècle. Je le vis donc assez bien.

L'amie qui m'oblige à décrocher de mes livres pour la journée est ma colocataire, Kate, terrassée par la grippe. Ce qui lui apprendra a réussir à décrocher une interview avec un magnat de l'industrie qui doit avoir autre chose à faire de ses journée et de fêter ça en allant danser jusqu'à pas d'heure en minijupe en plein hiver. Je suis beaucoup trop gentille. Elle m'a maintenu que le bureau ne pouvait pas déplacer le rendez-vous mais je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir essayé parce qu'elle panique à l'idée, pour une fois, de faire son travail elle-même.

Je réalise que je suis une vipère. J'étais en session de révision pour la semaine, ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur de chambouler un peu mon emploi du temps. J'adresse une excuse mentale à Kate et me met en route.

265 km jusqu'à Seattle. Je vais continuer à la maudire quelques heures tout compte fait, ça m'occupera.

Coincée dans les embouteillages, je relis les notes de Kate. Le PDG de Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc, mécène de notre fac. Mais comment elle a obtenu ce rendez-vous ? C'est un scoop, paraît-il. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Je repense à Kate, affalée dans le canapé du salon.

\- Ana, je suis désolée. Cette interview, je cours après depuis neuf mois. Si j'annule, j'en aurais pas d'autre avant six mois, et on aura quitté la fac ! Je suis rédac' chef, je peux pas planter le journal et bla bla bla bla.

J'ai arrêté d'écouter le contenu de ses miaulements plaintifs tant la demande était évidente. Demande-moi un service, pas de problème, mais ne me demande pas de compatir à ta propre inaptitude à faire TON travail. Bravo la rédac'chef. Bref.

Encore que, heureusement qu'elle m'a demandé et qu'elle n'y est pas allée malgré tout. Elle a tout d'un zombie de Romero, les cheveux blonds en bataille collés aux tempes et les yeux rougis par la fièvre. Elle est incapable de prononcer une phrase complète sans s'arrêter quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté, mais quelque part ça me fera sortir du foyer infectieux pour la journée. Tout bénéf'.

\- OK. Je t'ai posé les médocs sur la table basse.

-Merci. Tiens, les questions et le dictaphone. Tu enregistres en appuyant là, je débanderais le bazar après avec tes notes.

-Tu réalises que je sais rien de ton bonhomme, là, en passant.

-Si tu peux, essaye de lire un peu de sa bio sur Wikipédia, ou des news. Note que si tu tiens aux questions t'as moyen de faire illusion. Gaffe à toi, soit pas en retard. Merci, tu me sauves la fille.

J'ai pris mon sac à dos en maudissant ma bonne nature. On peut me demander pratiquement n'importe quel service, en général je ne fais pas d'histoires, mais sans déconner, j'ai beau l'adorer, là, elle a abusé.

Si cette interview est aussi importante, elle aurait du demander à quelqu'un de la rédaction, et pas une littéraire, aussi bonne poire soit-elle, qui ne connaît rien de la personne à qui elle est censé poser des questions. Tu parles d'un professionnalisme. Cette fille s'est toujours reposée sur le fait qu'elle a une belle gueule et un cul avenant. Elle a beau être intelligente et drôle, elle a tendance à ne plus s'en servir depuis qu'on est rentrées en fac. Je sais que je suis en train de perdre une amie.

La route est dégagée, j'ai même réussi à avoir un peu d'avance en empruntant la voiture de Kate plutôt que ma Coccinelle. J'arrive devant une tour de 20 étages en verre et acier incurvé. GREY HOUSE est discrètement écrit au-dessus des portes vitrées de l'entrée principale. 13 heures 45 pour un rendez-vous à 14 heure ? Je suis large. Contente de moi, je rentre dans le hall avec le sourire, qui se fige en réalisant que le hall tient plus du hangar à bateau que d'un bureau traditionnel. Oh bordel.

Une blonde tirée à quatre épingles me sourit. C'est tellement naturel que j'entends le plastique qui semble recouvrir sa peau parfaite grincer. Ses vêtements sont tellement parfaits qu'on les dirait cousus à même la peau.

Je prends conscience pendant qu'elle me dévisage de bas en haut de mes cheveux en crise d'adolescence, de mon maquillage trop léger et de ma tenue pas très élaborée dans l'ensemble. De ma vie je n'ai jamais moins eu l'impression d'être à ma place.

Bon. Ben merde. Plus fort que la peur ou l'embarras, je dégaine l'arme ultime du littéraire forcé à la socialisation : la Résignation.

-Bonjour, Anastasia Steele, de la part de Katherine Kavanagh. J'ai rendez-vous avec M. Grey.

-Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Je ne suis absolument pas A L'AISE. Je rajoute ça à la liste « pourquoi je me dois de faire souffrir la mourante ». Je réalise que mes cheveux sont passés à la phase supérieure en prenant conscience de la mèche qui se balade devant mes yeux. Une main passée derrière la nuque m'apprends la disparition tragique de mon élastique. J'ai 4 heures de sommeil dans les pattes, autant de route, les cheveux de Tina Turner avant désintox et les fringues de Paddington.

Ce qui signifie qu'absolument rien de pire ne peut m'arriver.

Résignation. Je vois les yeux de la blonde qui sourient. Tu sais, connasse, rendue à ce point, je m'en tamponne l'oreille droite avec une babouche.

-Mlle Kavanagh est attendue. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît, Mlle Steele. Dernier ascenseur à droite, vingtième étage.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Je lui aurais au moins égayé la journée. On continue dans les bonnes actions. Elle me tends un badge visiteur. Je laisse échapper un rire. Chérie, c'est déjà écrit sur ma tête, même vos agents de sécurité ont des airs de mannequins.

L'ascenseur m'emmène au vingtième à toute vitesse. Nouveau hall en verre et en acier, nouveau même bureau de grès blanc. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que c'est une autre blonde tirée à quatre épingles. Bon sang de bonsoir, mais ils les choisissent interchangeables ? Même la couleur de vernis à ongles est identique.

-Mademoiselle Steele, pourriez-vous attendre ici, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle me désigne des fauteuils en cuir blanc, devant une vaste salle de réunion dotée d'une immense table en bois sombre avec une vingtaine de sièges assortis autour. De la baie vitrée, on voit Seattle jusqu'au Puget Sound. Je reste saisie un instant. C'est beau. Je me retiens de prendre la vue en photo. Ce serait dire adieu aux 10 % de professionnalisme qui pourraient subsister sur un malentendu. Je me drape dans ma dignité de Paddington et j'attends en relisant les question de Kate. Trop tard pour Wikipédia, jouons ça au talent. Je connais...son nom. C'est déjà pas tout à fait rien. Je suis plus habituée aux discussions silencieuses par livre/dissertations interposées, mais savoir s'exprimer fait partie de mes sujets d'études. C'est peut-être pour ça que Kate m'a demandé. Et pas seulement pour ne pas passer pour une incapable auprès de ses collègues de la rédaction. Mauvaise langue, Ana, pas bien.

Bon, ceci dit, vu l'apparence du personnel, j'ai déjà une petite idée du personnage.

La blonde ressurgit à ma droite. Ah non, c'en est une autre. Du personnel copié-collé et les matériaux les plus lisses possibles en déco. Je respire l'obsessionnel compulsif. En bonne bordélique que je suis, ça va être rigolo.

-Mademoiselle Steele ?

-Oooo….ui ?

Argh, j'ai avalé de travers.

-Oui ?

Personne a rien vu.

-Mr Grey va vous recevoir dans un instant. Puis-je prendre votre veste ?

Fait-toi plaisir.

-Vous a-t-on offert à boire ?

-Non.

Clone numéro 2 se fait foudroyer du regard par clone numéro 3.

-Thé, café, eau ?

Whisky, je pense très fort.

-Un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît.

Anastasia Steele, une volonté en carton.

-Olivia, un verre d'eau pour Mlle Steele.

La dénommée Olivia est partie au pas de course et revient presque aussitôt avec mon verre.

-C'est notre nouvelle stagiaire. Asseyez-vous, Mr Grey n'en a que pour cinq minutes.

Je suis en train de me demander s'il est égal d'exiger de ses employées qu'elles aient jusqu'à la même nuance de blond (auquel cas j'arrêterai immédiatement la fac pour monter une entreprise de bruns aux yeux bleus), quand un homme noir de grande taille sort du bureau en finissant une conversation dont je n'entends pas l'autre participant.

Olivia a déjà sauté sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Et j'ai cru être nerveuse. Bigre.

L'homme nous salue en passant et blonde numéro 3 m'annonce que Grey va me recevoir.

-Entrez sans frapper, il vous attend, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

En poussant la porte, j'entends vaguement blonde numéro 3 sermonner Olivia, et, distraite, je shoote dans le bas de la porte et m'étale dans le bureau. OLE. Je pense être à point pour jouer au loto.

On m'aide à me relever et...ah ben il est carrément jeune, le patron terrifiant. Il doit avoir à peine quatre/cinq ans de plus que moi, à vue de nez.

Il me tends une main aux longs doigts fins. OK. Non. J'ai beau ne pas travailler de mes mains au sens littéral et ne pas assez m'en occuper en général, j'ai des amis pianistes qui ont les mains moins délicates que ce type. Bordel, j'ai Ken en face de moi.

-Mademoiselle Kavanagh, je suis Christian Grey. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

Il n'est pas laid, mais il est beaucoup trop soigné. Y à pas de mal à s'occuper de soi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une version cadre supérieur beau gosse de Zoolander en face de moi. Help.

Je suis tellement partie dans mes analogies que je réponds sans trop réfléchir en lui serrant la main :

-L'orgueil qu'a pris un peu cher, mais ça va nickel, v'z'en faîtes pas.

Je le vois arquer un sourcil (QUI fait ça ? Qui arque un sourcil à part les types des romans Harlequin, sérieux, argh) et réalise que je parle comme une sale gosse, accent cancre de base en prime. Je tousse. Je le vois sourire en coin. On repassera pour l'image d'adulte responsable, je confirme.

-Mademoiselle Kavanagh est souffrante, je la remplace. Mademoiselle Steele. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, monsieur Grey.

Par contre tu comptes me lâcher la main, minou ? Plus de 10 secondes ça commence à devenir dérangeant comme contact. Et l'autre qui me lâche pas des yeux. Je me suis imprimée le parquet sur le front en tombant ou… ?

-Vous êtes également journaliste ?

Courtois, posé, élégant. OK. Lâche ma main, maintenant.

-Non, je prépare ma licence de lettres dans la même université que Mlle Kavanagh ?

-Je vois.

Il me semble le voir sourire en coin encore une fois, et il m'invite à m'asseoir sur un canapé blanc en forme de « L ». Cette déco super moderne et lisse au possible me rend malade. J'ai jamais été une grande fan du plastifié fait pour être regardé, et là on est en plein dedans. Un bureau trop grand pour une seule personne mais qui pourrait en accueillir au moins 6 à dîner, en chêne, comme la table basse. Tout le reste est blanc, lisse, immaculé, parfait. Il y a vite fait une note de couleur avec une espèce de mosaïque de photo dans un coin.

-C'est un artiste local. Trouton, précise Grey en suivant mon regard.

Il a pas du lire le malaise dans mes yeux.

-C'est impressionnant.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Mlle Steele, répond-il d'une voix douce.

Je me fige. Soit il a une patience dingue, soit il a un grain. L'ambiance générale de cet endroit valorise le deuxième choix. Chut, Ana. Mauvaise langue, tout ça, et puis t'as pas le choix.

Je rougis de mes analyses de personnalité foireuses. J'ai beaucoup trop lu. Bref.

Non, mais sans rire, y a rien dans ce bureau. Ça tient plus de l'hôpital que de l'ambiance PDG-secrétaire de luxe. Je tiens à mes clichés, quand même. Il remue sur son fauteuil blanc, manière polie de m'inviter à commencer l'interview. J'ouvre mon sac, fait tomber cette saloperie de dictaphone deux fois pendant que l'autre attends patiemment, sans me lâcher des yeux. J'en aurais distrait, du monde, aujourd'hui.

-Désolée, j'ai pas l'habitude de manier ce genre d'appareil.

TON LANGAGE, CERVEAU, DE DIEU.

-Prenez votre temps.

-Ça vous ennuie si j'enregistre ?

-Vous me demandez ça maintenant, après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnée pour installer votre dictaphone ?

Oui, et si tu me dis non, je t'éclate le pif avec et tu passes à travers ta magnifique baie vitrée, je pense avec un immense sourire, et j'attends en silence qu'il me réponde. Il finit par craquer.

-Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas.

Il tient à ses dents, cool.

-Mademoiselle Kavanagh vous a-t-elle expliqué la raison de l'interview ?

-Oui. Elle paraît dans le numéro de fin d'année du journal des étudiants, puisque je dois remettre des diplômes.

Première nouvelle. Un type de mon âge va me remettre mon diplôme. Bof. Y a plus surprenant dans le monde, je suppose.

-Bien, j'ai donc quelques question à vous poser, monsieur Grey.

-Je m'en doutais un peu.

…Ah ça y est, il commence ouvertement à se moquer, le minet. Ça va bien se passer. Ta maison d'exposition me tape déjà sur les nerfs, garçon, calme toi. Ah merde. Kate.

Souffle, Ana. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et ravale le « perspicace ! » qui me brûle les lèvres.

-Vous êtes très jeune pour avoir bâti un pareil empire. A quoi devez vous votre succès ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air déçu. Et en plus ça se permet de se plaindre de la qualité des question. Sérieux, j'étais mieux dans ma bibliothèque.

-En affaires, tout est une question de personnes, mademoiselle Steele, et je suis très doué pour juger les gens. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ce qui les bride, ce qui les inspire, ce qui les pousse à se dépasser. J'emploie une équipe exceptionnelle, que je récompense largement de ses efforts.

Je tique. Trop de vanité d'un coup. Il bosse avec quoi ? Une meute de chiens? Je me mords les lèvres pour bloquer un fou rire. Il poursuit sans me voir :

\- Je suis persuadé que pour réussir un projet, quel qu'il soit, il faut le maîtriser à fond, dans tous ses détails. Je travaille énormément pour y arriver. Je prends des décisions fondées sur la logique et les faits je sais…

Au secours. J'ai décroché. A questions bateaux, réponses bateaux, mais il est soporifique le garçon.

Il me quitte pas des yeux. Il sait qu'il est beau, qu'il est riche et il a l'air de penser que ça suffira toujours. Dommage pour Kate. Si elle avait pu faire l'interview, ils se seraient certainement adoré au premier regard.

-Ou alors, vous avez un bol phénoménal.

Il s'arrête, surpris. Ah non, c'était pas dans les questions, mais j'avais un besoin urgent qu'il la ferme deux trois secondes.

-Je ne crois ni à la chance, ni au hasard, mademoiselle Steele. Il s'agit réellement de choisir les bons collaborateurs…

Au secours. Il se répète, en plus. C'est normal de tout vouloir contrôler, t'es censé être le chef. OK. Par contre, au-delà de ça, t'as vraiment l'air d'un putain de…

-...maniaque du contrôle.

Il s'est arrêté net.

Oh merde.

-Oui, j'exerce mon contrôle dans tous les domaines, mademoiselle Steele.

Y a un sous-entendu bizarre, mais je suis surtout choquée par son manque absolu d'émotion. Ris, ou râle, fait quelque chose. Sérieusement, c'est possible d'être aussi froid et hautain ? Il a fusionné avec le fauteuil en cuir ou ça se passe comment ?

Il soutient mon regard sans ciller. Je suis dépitée. Il est stupide. Je ne le trouvais pas charmant, mais il n'a même plus l'air intéressant. Et j'aime pas du tout la façon dont il me regarde en se caressant la lèvre. Ça m'énerve passablement. Il reprend d'une voix douce :

-De plus, on n'acquiert un pouvoir immense que si on est persuadé d'être né pour tout contrôler.

-C'est votre cas ?

_Cinglé._

-J'ai plus de quarante mille salariés, mademoiselle Steele. Cela me confère de grande responsabilités – autrement dit, du pouvoir.

Paye ta référence, Spider Man.

-...Et donc quarante mille vies sur lesquels j'ai sensiblement le contrôle.

Ah mais il est pas vaniteux, il est TOTALEMENT imbu de lui même. Extraordinaire.

J'ai l'impression de regarder un lion se lécher les testicules. Majestueusement ridicule.

-Vous ne rendez de comptes à personne ?

\- Mon entreprise m'appartient, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Ah, le genre de truc que je suis censée savoir parce qu'on se documente avec de faire une interview , je suppose. Tant pis. J'ai quoi d'autre dans les questions, dont la réponse pourrait potentiellement me distraire du désespoir que ce type m'inspire…

\- Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts en dehors du travail ?

Prouve moi qu'il y a quelque chose derrière la tête à claque manucurée.

\- J'ai des centres d'intérêts variés, mademoiselle Steele, dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Très variés.

...Certes, mais encore? J'attends un peu.

Il continue à me regarder en souriant, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ah mais il est sérieux ? Je reprends :

\- ...Et donc, que faîtes-vous pour détendre ?

\- Me détendre ?

Je parle coréen ?

Il fait un sourire désabusé. Je vois presque les néons au dessus de sa tête « je suis si beau, si riche, j'ai tant de responsabilités, et des passe-temps si excitants que je ne sais comment te les décrire, Paddington ». Je vais le cogner.

\- Eh bien, pour me « détendre », comme vous dites…

Je jure sur Gallifrey que j'ai _entendu_ les guillemets.

\- ...je pilote un avion, je m'adonne à diverses activités physiques. Je suis très riche, mademoiselle Steele, et j'ai des passe-temps onéreux et passionnants.

Ta vie est merdique, chaton. Un gosse de douze ans à qui on a donné vingt balles et un scooter. La même.

L'avantage c'est que j'ai même plus envie de le frapper, dit. Allez, on finit les questions. Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste de Kate, pressée de changer de sujet.

\- Vous avez aussi investi dans l'industrie navale. Pour quelle raison ?

Il est si imbu de lui même qu'il me met mal à l'aise. Je suis partagée entre le fou rire et la déprime.

\- J'aime construire, savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Et j'adore les bateaux.

\- ...Il fallait devenir ingénieur alors…

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avouerez que d'un point de vue logique, pour mettre les mains dans la graisse en général c'est pas vers le PDG qu'on se retourne.

\- Peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?

\- Certains me disent sans cœur. Ce qui est une qualité de leader.

_Ben voyons. _Je pensais le taquiner un peu, mais même pas ébranlé l'animal. On revient à son sujet favori. _LUI._

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Je soupire.

\- Parce qu'ils me connaissent.

Je résiste à l'envie d'écraser mes paumes sur mon visage. Cette personne entre dans le top 3 des gens les plus inintéressants à qui j'ai jamais parlé, et les deux autres avaient l'excuse non négligeable d'être fortement alcoolisés.

\- Parce que vous avez laissé des gens vous connaître ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très secret, mademoiselle Steele. Je m'efforce de protéger ma vie privée. Je ne donne pas souvent d'interview.

J'ai envie de retourner la table basse. Mais c'est pas une interview ça, c'est presque du bénévolat pour faire plaisir au journal des étudiants à qui tu vas remettre leurs diplômes, garçon ! Ça vaut pas le nom d'interview, tu sais très bien qu'on risquait pas de te poser des question orientées politiques ou management, bordel. On va accélérer sinon je vais craquer.

\- Vous avez également investi dans l'agro-alimentaire.

\- Oui, j'estime qu'on ne se nourrit pas d'argent. Trop de gens ne mangent pas à leur faim.

\- Nourrir les affamés vous tient à cœur ? Philanthrope ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- C'est un investissement comme un autre.

Gaffe, t'étais presque intéressant, minou. Une pointe d'idéalisme, malheur. Va en falloir des banalités pour faire oublier cet éclair de personnalité. Putain.

\- Une philosophie ?

\- Peut-être plutôt un principe directeur : « tout homme qui acquiert la capacité de prendre pleine possession de son propre esprit peut prendre possession de tout ce à quoi il estime avoir droit. » Je suis très individualiste, déterminé. J'aime contrôler – moi-même et ceux qui m'entourent.

-...matérialiste ?

Avide et immature, plutôt, mais on va être une fille sage et éviter de se mettre à dos le mec qui finance ma fac.

\- Je veux posséder si je le mérite, mais oui, pour résumer, matérialiste.

\- Ça fait de vous un consommateur impulsif ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? J'ai arrêté de réfléchir et pose les question qu'il pense m'inviter subtilement à lui penser. Au secours. Remarque ça marche, il a l'air content de lui.

…

J'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir.

\- En quelque sorte.

-Vous avez été adopté. En quoi pensez-vous que cela a influencé votre parcours ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

BOUM. Allez fous moi dehors, on en parle plus. Je cherche déjà la lanière de mon sac du bout des doigts.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

...Ah ? Curieux comme réaction.

\- Vous aviez quel âge quand vous avez été adopté ?

\- Cette information est publique, mademoiselle Steele, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

Je te crois sur parole, et je le saurais si j'avais eu le temps de faire des recherches sur Christian Grey, sa vie, son job, sa face, tome 1. Mais d'une non, et de deux, tu me gonfles. Alors bouffe.

Je me redresse sur mon siège et le regarde franchement.

\- Vous avez du faire un nombre important de sacrifices pour en arriver où vous êtes.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, lâche-t-il.

\- Désolée.

Je me redresse un peu plus. Tu me saoules avec ton arrogance, Kate me saoule à m'envoyer dans le mur en toute connaissance de cause, et ça me gave d'être encore là. Si t'as deux sous de jugeote, Mr le PDG, tu vas le voir écrit sur ma face et me laisser rentrer chez moi.

Apparemment pas, puisqu'il attend _vraiment _que je reformule. Je retiens un soupir.

\- ...avez-vous du faire des sacrifices ?

\- J'ai une famille : un frère, une sœur et deux parents aimants, ça me suffit.

…

Fuck. C'est quoi cette question ? Je le regarde e, feignant le sérieux le plus parfait.

\- Vous êtes gay, monsieur Grey ?

Il inspire brusquement. Ah, bah il est capable de réagir en fait. Pour une fois Kate, je te félicite.

\- Non, Anastasia, je ne suis pas gay.

Il a pas l'air content du tout. Je fais une danse du youpi intérieure.

\- Désolée. C'était écrit ici.

Attends. Il m'appelle par mon prénom, maintenant ? Mes joues s'enflamment. J'ai la main qui brûle de s'écraser sur son visage parfait et ruiner son parfait fauteuil si parfaitement blanc.

Il penche la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas rédigé ces questions ?

\- Non, ce sont celles de mademoiselle Kavanagh, Kate.

\- ...Vous êtes collègues au journal des étudiants ?

Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

\- C'est ma colocataire.

Il se frotte le menton.

\- Vous êtes-vous portée volontaire pour faire cette interview ?

\- J'ai été recrutée de force. Kate est souffrante.

\- Ça explique bien de chose.

On frappe à la porte. Oh, blonde numéro 3 ! Sauve-moi.

\- Monsieur Grey ? Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais votre prochain rendez-vous est dans deux minutes.

Je commence à me lever, sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé, Andrea. Annulez-le s'il vous plaît.

…

Pardon ?

Je regarde Andrea avec espoir. Elle rosit sous le regard de son patron et sort en se dandinant, après avoir marmonné un discret :« très bien, monsieur ».

C'est pas sérieux ?

Il se retourne vers moi.

\- Où en étions nous, mademoiselle Steele ?

Je préfère.

-Je vous en prie, je ne voudrais pas déranger votre emploi du temps.

\- Je veux que vous me parliez de vous. Il me semble que c'est de bonne guerre.

Je me fige. C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité. A quoi il joue ? C'est mort.

\- Vous êtes certainement très occupé, monsieur Grey. Et j'ai une longue route à faire.

\- Vous rentrez à Vancouver ?

Il paraît étonné, presque inquiet. Il jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il pleut.

\- Roulez prudemment.

Il a parlé d'un ton sévère, autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ?

\- Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

Je me lève, lui aussi. Il me tend la main.

\- A bientôt, mademoiselle Steele.

Ça sonne comme un défi, ou une menace. Je fronce les sourcils. Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? Ça tient de la science-fiction. Rassurée, je lui serre la main.

\- Monsieur Grey.

Je sors du bureau. Olivia me passe mon manteau. L'autre me suit toujours. C'est même lui qui appelle l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je cours dans la cabine.

Je me retourne. Il est devant l'ascenseur, en train de me contempler.

\- Anastasia.

\- ...Pardon ?

Les portes se referment sur son sourire en coin et moi, bouche bée, à deux doigt de lui envoyer mon sac en travers de la tête.

Heureusement, elles se sont refermées.


End file.
